


Tales of Winterfell

by Throwaway489



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lies, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skinny Dipping, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throwaway489/pseuds/Throwaway489
Summary: Shameless Smutty One ShotsFirst: The Stark Family goes skinny Dipping in Winterfell's Hot SpringsSecond: Asha visits Theon at WinterfellThird: Joffrey Wants something from SansaFourth: Ned and Lyanna share some wine





	1. Hot Springs (Arya/Theon/Jon and Jeyne/Robb)

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are aged up to at least 16

She cursed Jeyne for having taken the game too far and cursed herself for agreeing. But she blamed the massive quantities of Wine they had all consumed for that. A simple game of truth or dare always got carried away with her siblings, and with wine involved, and with their parents in White Harbor with Bran and Rickon, things were of course bound to go downhill. Still, she never expected this.

She undid her laces with shaking fingers, pulling the dress from her body in spite of the cold in the room. Her breasts free from the confines of her dress, she felt grateful her back was to her family as her clothes fell to the floor. Her nipples hard and pink atop her fairly sized bosom.

In nothing but her smallclothes, she looked back to her siblings, who all had the decency to look away, except Arya who stuck out her tongue. Theon looked at her and smirked, evidently enjoying this more than was proper, and with a sizable bulge in his trousers, Sansa felt her cheeks turn as crimson as her hair.

She still had to remove her smallclothes. Closing her eyes, she exhaled, trying to calm her nerves. Her hands still shaking, she quickly pulled her lace panties down her thighs, diving in the water as she threw the clothes too the side.

The water was warm and refreshing, the water in Winterfell's Hot Springs always was. When Sansa popped her head out of the water, she spotted her siblings, along with Jeyne and Theon looking at her curiously.

The Water was clear, and gave everyone a perfect view she realized, with a flushed face, she moved to the edge of the Hot Spring to preserve her dwindling modesty.

“How's the water?” Arya asked, moving closer to the edge of the Hot Springs. Examining her sister with mischievous grey eyes, a hale empty bottle of Dornish Red still in her hand, having drunk far more than was proper, then again, so had Sansa.

“Refreshing,” Sansa responded after a moment, and that was the truth. Despite the circumstances, the water was quite relaxing, combined with the wine in her system, Sansa felt completely at peace. Even so, she eyed Arya wearily. It was her fault Sansa was in this situation to start, and she knew that if anyone could make it worse, it was her.

Not saying anything else, Arya rose to her feet and began working on the laces of her own dress, before Sansa or anyone else could say anything, the dress was pooled at her feet. While the others could not see her, Sansa could. She had a pale willowy frame with surprisingly sizable breasts, large dark nipples that were stiff in the cool air, and a flat stomach that showed a dancers body. Arya pulled her smallclothes down her thighs, revealing more of her Sister then Sansa ever thought she would see. She was far hairier than Sansa, with wirily dark hair atop the entrance of her glistening womanhood.

Sansa gaped like a fish, sputtering nonsense and trying to convince her sister to put her clothes back on.

Arya turned her back to Sansa, revealing her equally pale buttocks to her sister, and her nakedness to everyone else. She garnered mixed reactions, Jon with his mouth agape, Robb who seemed stunned into silence, Jeyne who was looking away, and Theon who had the biggest grin on his face that Sansa had ever seen.

“Are you stupids coming in?” Arya called out before jumping in the water, splashing Sansa in the process. 

Arya rose from the water, unlike Sansa who at least attempted to hide her nakedness by sticking to the edge, Arya seemed content to give everyone a show. Floating on her back with her nude body on full display and a smile on her lips.

Sansa knew unlike herself, Arya was not a virgin, having lost her maidenhood nearly two years earlier to a Kitchen cook, but she still wasn’t expecting her wild sister to do something so vulgar. She was acting more like a Moletown whore then a Northern lady.

“Well?” Arya asked, she stopped floating, and presenting herself to her siblings and friends. Instead, Arya moved to the edge of the lake next to Sansa instead. 

Theon began taking off his doublet, pulling off the offending garment and throwing it to the side, revealing a well muscled chest covered in dark hair. Surprisingly, Rob and Jon made no move to stop him, and Jeyne was peaking at the lord of the Iron Isles from between her fingers. Sansa enjoyed the sight of him, and noticed that her sister was equally enraptured. Feeling like a slattern, her face burned with shame and something else.

Theon undid his laces, dropping his trousers, and then his smallclothes. His cock was already hard, springing free from his smallclothes with great force. Sansa stared with wide eyes, and Theon smirked. With a warmth growing between her thighs, Sansa watched theon dive in the water. The heir to the Iron isles resurfaced closer to her then she would lake, knowing she could touch him if she so desired. Arya knew the same, and hit Theon lightly on the chest.

It was Robb and Jon speaking in hushed whispers that interrupted Theon’s retaliation, the two siblings seemed to be having some debate.

Both began undressing at the same time, pulling off their doublets, Robb was of a stockier build, and his muscles were as defined as Theon’s, his chest was mostly free of hair and had well defined muscles that Sansa looked at with growing shame. Robb was nervous, unlike Theon and Arya who seemed comfortable in the nude.

Jon was similar to Robb, with a lithe build instead, and while he had little hair, it was dark enough that it was certainly noticeable. Arya;s gaze was completely on Jon, and she was biting her lip as he removed his doublet.

It was the trousers next, and they took them off slowly, waiting for one another, a barely perceptible shaking around Jon's hands. Robb glanced to Jeyne, who was staring at Robb without shame. As they threw their trousers and boots to the side, they paused for a moment.

Neither moved, until finally, Robb took off his smallclothes in one quick motion. The hair around his manhood was the same red that was in his hair, like Theon, Robb's cock was achingly hard. The appendage stood at attention, long and proud. Sansa caught herself staring, and for a shameful moment, she wondered if the Targaryens had the right idea after all.

Jon moved next, taking off his smallclothes. He wasn’t hard like Theon or Robb, his cock lay limp, burt thick and heavy against his thigh. Arya bit her lip and gazed with want, Sansa always knew they were too close, the confirmation brought here no comfort.

Rob and Jon jumped in together, Jon surfaced next to Arya, closer then he should have been, and Robb did the same to her. Although Sansa expected he did so to keep Theon away.

Now it was Jeynes turn, and Sansa wasn’t surprised to her friend already working on her laces. The dress fell away revealing a woman grown of with small perky breast with rosebud nipples. A flushed face that showed her nervousness, and neatly trimmed brown hair between her thighs.

None of them spoke, though it felt as if everyone wanted too, the silence was a burden on them all, and it was of course Arya who broke it.

“You know, they're bigger than you.” The younger Stark sister said, speaking to Theon. She was casually leaning into Jon Snow, who seemed stiff in more ways than one.

“What?!” Theon shouted, indignation filling his voice.

Arya froze for a moment, then smirked. “Robb and Jon, their cocks are bigger than yours.” She made an exaggerated hand gesture. “Robbs was long and thick, Jon’s was about the same size as yours, but his wasn’t even hard.” Arya explained, and Sansa imagined that if her father had heard those words pass Arya’s lips, he would have either died from shock, or join the Night's Watch from shame.

Reactions were mixed, but jeyne seemed to agree with Arya, and Jon and Robb seemed content to sink deeper in the water from shame if nothing else. Sansa was ashamed to admit it, but she had similar thoughts when she saw Robb strip. Although she would not tell Theon, to do so seemed a bit cruel.

“Jon’s was smaller,” Theon defended, red faced and embarrassed. 

 

“Yeah, but Jon’s wasn’t even hard, if he was, he would be way bigger then you,” Arya defended her favorite brother. 

“Arya, that's enough,” Jon chastised, his voice lacked its normal strength, and even Sansa found it hard to take him seriously with his face that way., bright red with a mix of shame and embarrassment.

Robb was swimming ever closer to Jeyne in the meanwhile, who seemed perfectly fine with getting acquainted with him.

“We can’t know that!” Theon stammered out, his anger ever increasing.

“Yes we can! We can prove it!” Arya turned to her adopted brother, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. “Jon, get your cock hard,” Arya commanded, and Jon sputtered into a coughing fit. Robb and Jeyne both looked over, Robb sighed and turned back to Jeyne. 

Honestly, Sansa respected that decision, and decided the widest course of action would be to avoid Winterfell's three biggest troublemakers. The Bastard, The Harlot, and the Hostage, Sansa was sure heard a story with a similar plot before.

“Are you mad Arya!” Jon asked, and made to move away, not that Arya would allow that. She grabbed Jon by the shoulders, and pressed her lips to his, because no one could deny Arya Stark when she wanted something. Wet and nude, a woman of surpassing loveliness, even the High Septon would be helpless before Arya’s charms. Sansa could not her fault her bastard brother for kissing Arya back, nor he could he fault her wrapping his muscular arms around the girl and deepening the kiss.

But Robb would, and if he wasn’t currently making out with Jeyne in the corner of the Hot Springs, Sansa was sure he would do something. Instead the heir of Winterfell was content with cupping Jeyne’s breast as they kissed with drunken lust. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and his cock sliding against the entrance to her womanhood.

Sansa felt guilty at the warmth between her thighs, and the desire she felt. She blamed the wine as her hand slid down her stomach to her her folds, and as she slipped a delicate finger in, hoping to satisfy the ache she felt, she realized she wanted more.

Jon and Arya had broken their kiss, breathless against one another. Her hands wrapped around his cock, diligently stroking him, he was massive, as large as Robb was at the very least. Arya was the experienced one here, and it showed, as she guided Jon’s hand to her breasts, placing soft kisses along his chest and collarbone.

“Your hard now,” Arya announced proudly, “Theon, do you still wish to do a size comparison?” Arya offered. Angry as he was, Theon dutifully made his way over to the raven haired beauty, although he was hesitant.

Arya turned from her brother, gazing at Theon with a smile. She kissed the heir of the Iron Isles with the same passion she gave Jon, and he was all too happy to reciprocate. He grabbed her rump, pulling her close and letting his cock slide against her, his other hand rose to her breast and squeezed. She moaned, and he trailed kisses down her neck leading to her breasts. He took her rosy red nipple in his mouth, sucking and making the Stark girl moan.

There was a fury in Jon’s eyes, but Arya seemed content to act ignorant to his anger. She broke away from Theon, and kissed Jon lightly on the lips, before raising herself out of the water, her feet were the only thing left in the Hot Spring, both Jon and Theon gazed up at her.

Arya widens her legs, giving a clear view of her womanhood. Pink folds glistening with her juices and the water from the Hot Springs. It was Jon who reacted first, diving between his sister's thighs eagerly. It was soon after her moans and Rhythmic chanting of Jon’s name filled the room. She reached her peak with a high pitched screech, her legs wrapping around Jon’s head.

Theon rose from the hot spring as well, unlike Arya who remained half in, he rose completely from the water, and walked to Arya. Jon was not done between her legs, and seemed to be feasting on her, so she was moaning with her hands dug into Jon’s skull and her legs wrapped around his head. Even so, theon approached her, his cock hard and level with her face, his meaning was clear.

Arya responded easily enough, one hand wrapping around Theon’s cock, and the other pulling Jon’s head closer. She pumped him slowly before kissing the tip of his cock. Licking the shaft, her hands broke away from Jon completely as she dutifully worked on Theon. A hand to his testicles while one pumped him.

Robb and Jeyne had ignored the display in it’s entirety, and with Robb's cock thrusting so deep inside of Jeyne, Sansa couldn't’ fault them. Jeyne’s own cries of pleasure were muffled as she cried into Robb’s shoulder, but Sansa heard her peak more than once already. It was Sansa who watched the display with arousal and horror.

She couldn’t help but feel left out, but lacked the desire to join as well, she tried to focus her mind elsewhere. Jeyne and Arya’s muffled moans proved too distracting. Her hand once again slipped ever lower, playing with her folds and biting her lip, Sansa slipped in her finger just as Arya reached another peak.

Looking back at them, Arya was now on her back, Jon Snow still diligently between his sister's legs, one of his hands working between his own legs. Theon’s cock was between Arya’s lips, most his cock in her throat, as her hand worked on his balls, the other was playing with her nipples.

It was Theon who spilled his seed with a groan, pulling free from Arya’s mouth, he sprayed her face and her breasts with spurt after spurt of his thick seed. Seemingly covering her face in it’s entirety. Theon gasped for breath, and Jon looked up from his spot, seemingly noticing Theon for the first time.

It was Arya who stopped a potential fight by getting on all fours, and presenting her ass to her favorite bastard. Presenting herself in such a way, with her fingers spreading her folds should have been a clear invitation, but Jon seemed not to understand.

“Are you going to fuck me Jon,” Arya giggled, her face still coated in Theon’s seed. 

He rose from the pool himself, and lined himself with his sisters entrance wordlessly. He seemed unsure, and it was Arya who sank into him, and Jon who met her, burying his length into her, groaning as he slid deeper inside her.

“Big,” Arya squeaked softly, moaning like a whore in heat. As Jon began his thrusts, she met them all, her cunt slapping wetly against him, her tight wet heat engulfing his length, and her moans began to echo loudly in the Hot Springs. Her hand slid downards, rubbing her clit as jon thrusted deep inside of her.

Sansa own hand furiously worked between her thighs, and Jeynes own moans grew louder again as Robb worked himself to a finish.

Out of all them, it was Sansa who came first, her cries catching nearly everyone off guard. Jeyne soon followed, Robbs seed filling the girl as she tightened around him, clawing marks into his back. It was Jon next, who came in his sister without thinking, his mind clouded by lust. Arya came as Jon finished inside her, her shouts the loudest of them all.

All of them were silent for a time.

“I need to Stop Drinking,” It took longer then a moment for Sansa to realize it was her own voice that spoke.


	2. The Kraken and the Wolf (Jon/Asha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha Greyjoy visits Theon in Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unrelated to the first oneshot.

“Your a cute one,” Asha sat down across from the black haired youth with the slender face, the same piercing grey eyes that every boy in the North seemed to have stared back at her. He blushed at her compliment, and was unable to meet her eyes. “How much for a tumble?” She Asked, her head turned to the side. Normally she would never dream of paying, but she needed to relieve stress, and didn’t want the hassle of courting a greenlander. It wasn’t like she could pay the Iron Price outside of Winterfell either. She would spend a stag or two if made her visit to Theon that much more bearable.

They had been sharing letters since their father died, Theon wasn’t exactly happy about Asha being declared lady of the Iron Isles in his absence, but he still wanted her to visit him. They would share a drink, and she would get to meet the family that raised him because of her father's incompetence. It sounded dreadfully boring in truth.

He looked at her confused for a moment, and then it seemed realization sunk into him. “I’m no whore.” The boy seemed more sullen then embarrassed now, and looked down into is cup of the piss that passed for ale in the North.

“Does that mean it's free?” She smiled, at his pale face was suddenly red with embarrassment. She quite liked the look on his face.

“No,” was all he said, unable to formulate a proper response. She hoped he was better with his tongue then he was with his words, otherwise the night would be boring.

“Oh, why not” She leaned closer, and offered a predatory smile, and once again the boy looked anywhere else but her face. He was the only decent looking thing she saw since she came to the North, if he wasn’t a whore, then maybe her fun could be free. “Why not, prick too small?” She laughed, he didn’t.

He stared at her, not rising to the bait, and remained silent. She rolled her eyes, trying to decide if this was even worth the effort. Seeing her other options, a pox faced man who missing more than one tooth, she decided it was.

“So is there a reason you're sitting in a whorehouse by your lonesome?” Asha waved over a server and grabbed a pint of Ale. “Out of coin?”

“It’s not that!” He snapped too quickly, and Asha grinned at him. “It’s just that…” He fumbled over his words.

She took a swig of her ale, doing her best to ignore the poor taste. “ Maiden?” She offered half-jokingly, and was surprised when the only answer she received was silence. “Really? I wouldn’t expect that from a pretty boy like yourself. So you're still alone in a whorehouse, are you that nervous that you feel the need to down a few points first.” She made sure to give him a view of her cleavage as she stretched, exposing pale flesh, and was happy to see him staring.  
“Something like that he responded,” His eyes pulled from her exposed flesh with great effort.

“So tell me about yourself,” She asked, pulling her boots off under the table, and stretching much like a car. With a bare foot, she tapped the boy's knee, and he looked at her with confusion dancing in his pretty grey eyes, she offered a shrug and a smile. She moved to his thigh next, and began trailing a delicate sole up his leg. He grabbed her legs suddenly, his face devoid of color and emotion, and he seemed to struggle to focus. 

“What are you doing?” He demanded, his hands wrapped tightly around her legs and stopping her from moving further up his leg.

“Having fun,” She responded lightheartedly. “So you want to let go and undo your laces?” She would let him decide, if he was that desperate to stay a virgin for the rest of his life, she would find someone else to help her.

It was a long moment before he let go her, and allowed her to continue teasing him. She didn’t hesitate to press against his trousers and feel the sizable bulge, the boy being as pent up as he seemed. With perhaps an impressive amount of bravery, he undid his laces with shaking hands, and pulled his cock free from the confines of his trousers.

She pressed against it with her foot, pushing his manhood upright between her foot and his belly, his impressive length allowing the head of his cock to peak above the table, showing her a purpling tip that was desperate for release and already leaking with precum. She rubbed against him lightly, enjoying his feeling and the sound of his barely concealed groans.

She called over a waitress with a whistle. He tried in vain to cover himself, but Asha kept on display like a prized pet. The waitress gave him a surprised look, glanced at his unconcealed cock, and offered the two of them a smile. “Can I help you,” the girl with freckles and dirty blond hair asked, her eyes squarely on Asha’s new friend.

“We’ll need a room,” Asha said gesturing to the two of them, the two of them shared a knowing look,“And a bottle of something Strong”

It was a moment later that the waitress led them to a private room with a bottle of cheap wine from the Riverlands. Her new friend a step behind like a sullen child, far too nervous and embarassed to add anything. He was at least gracious enough to carry her boots for her as they made their way to the room, although he did retie his laces. 

When the door closed behind them, she sat on the bed at looked at the Northerner who seemed unsure of what to do. She grabbed the bottle of wine, drinking deeply from the bottle, enjoying the flavour on her tongue, she handed it to her new companion. 

She pulled her doublet off first, throwing it to the side of the room with little care. That her trousers, discarding them quickly. In only her bindings and her smallclothes, she turned to him. Showing him a young women with more than a few scars, and ample bosom barely concealed, and long pale legs. She also had a dagger strapped to her thighs, she took that off as well, but kept it close.

He stared at her with lust, and eyes filled with desire, he approached her and tried to kiss her, which she allowed. It was with shaking hands that he wrapped around her and pulled her close, and began to kiss with soft lips. He was warm she thought far warmer than a northerner had any right to be, but as eager as she expected a maiden would be. 

She deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue as she felt him, it seemed every bit of him was toned with muscle he worked for, with more than a few scars to his name. His kissing was sloppy, but he was better than a few men she had that were far more experienced. She wasn’t doing it for his ego when she moaned softly into him, nor did she stop him when his hand drifted to her breasts to undo her bindings.

Her breasts bounced slightly as they were freed, her dark red nipples pointed in the cold Northern air. His hand drifted to them, and he squeezed them roughly, and squeezed one of her nipples, all without her permission, something she secretly approved of. Her breasts pressed against him as she kissed him again.

There was a wetness and a warmth between her thighs as his cock pressed against her. Asha’s hands were under his doublet when they broke apart as she tried to remove the garment, revealing a lithe boy with a well defined chest and black wirily hair coating him. She did not hesitate to move to his laces, and he was eager to help her. His boots and trousers were thrown to the side leaving him in nothing but his small clothes, which struggled to contain him.

She fell to back on the bed, laying back and spreading her legs for the northman. He pulled down his smallclothes, his cock jutting forth and bouncing with every step as he approached her. He grasped at her hips, and her smallclothes before looking up at her.

“May I,” He asked.

She nodded her consent, and he pulled the offending fabric down her thighs and barring her sex to him. He made a sound, as if he was sucking in air and stared for a moment His cock sliding against her wet entrance and his hands grasping at her breasts. She wiggled under him, telling him to go further, for him to fuck her like an Ironborn.

He got the message.

He slid into her slowly, and she couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped her lips, or the way her hips bucked towards the northman. He was long and thick, but she took bigger men who were far more experienced, the northman wouldn’t make her squirm. Asha wrapped her legs around him, and pulled him too her, bringing him down to the base inside her. He groaned, and froze, almost cumming from the feeling of being inside Asha,

It was a moment before he started rocking his hips, and thrusting in and out of her, his mouth on hers and is hand gripping her breast. Her legs remained wrapped loosely around him as she met his thrusts with her hips, the sound they made growing louder and echoing in the chambers.

“Gods!” he groaned as moved his hands to her hips, gripping them tight and thrusting into her with all his might.The headboard rattled and Asha holding onto the bed with a death grip with one hand, furiously rubbing the spot between her thighs with the other.

He finished inside her with a groan, nearly collapsing onto of her as he sprayed her walls white. His release is what sparked her, and with him half hard inside her, she reached her own peak, crying out in ecstasy, and raking his back with her nails.

In all she imagined their exchange lasted no more than 10 minutes, which wasn’t bad she supposed for a first time.

He rolled off her panting slightly and with his cock softly against his thigh as he lay on his back. His eyes met hers and she blushed.

She felt the sticky mess he left between her thighs, and a thought struck her

“Hey, what's your name,” She asked, turning to the boy who looked as confused as she did.

“Jon Snow,” he gasped, “Yours?”

“Asha Greyjoy.”

Jon laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a story you want me to write, just leave your suggestion in the comments. thank all y'all who read and enjoy.


	3. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey wants something from Sansa on the way to King's landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read.

“Tell me girl, have you ever seen a cock before?” He whispered in her ear, and she felt blood flush to her cheeks at the question. There walk had started out well enough, and she considered herself lucky Arya didn’t cause any trouble with the Butcher's Boy. Sansa wasn’t quite sure how things had ended up like this. She drank more than she normally did, this she of course knew, but she wasn’t expecting her prince to be so vulgar.

“No, Your Grace,” She murmured softly. It was a lie, she had seen a few. Robb and Jons had shown theirs to her and Jeyne on a dare, and she had happened upon Theon once when he was with a girl, but it would not be good for her betrothed to know of such indecency.

“Good,” Was all Joffrey said in response, pulling at her dress and barring her shoulder. He kissed her flesh, and she felt something stir between her thighs as he trailed upwards to her neck, finally kissing her lips softly. He tasted of wine, and Sansa quite enjoyed its taste upon his lips.

He broke the kiss, and pulled at her dress more. The pale flesh of her budding breast was revealed. Sansa rationally tried to move away, but he pulled her back. His hand roughly groping her breast. She felt her nipples harden, darkened pink flesh stood erect in the air encircled by slightly darker gooseflesh. Her small breast jiggled slightly as she moved, and Joffrey glady barred her other breasts. He gave her a grin before taking her breast into his mouth, sucking on the nipple and forcing her to stifle a moan.

She felt a strange feeling in the place between her thighs, a warmth and a wetness that made her nervous but excited. She bit her lip as Joffrey squeezed her nipple and twisted slightly, his green eyes staring into her blue ones with desire.

He pulled at his laces, untying them. “Pull my cock out for me,” He ordered, leaning comfortable back and uncaring who heard him.

Sansa looked around nervously before doing as commanded, pulling the prince’s cock free from his trousers, and gently stroking it. He seemed pleased if nothing else, and the tip was leaking a slightly clear liquid. He felt like nothing she had felt before, and she wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

“What do you think,” Joffrey asked, a smirk on his lips that made Sansa all too eager to please him.

In truth, if Sansa remembered properly Joffrey’s was smaller than Jon’s, and comparing him to Robb was like comparing a dagger to Ice. Robb’s was long and thick, and her brother’s own hand didn’t wrap fully around his own cock, let alone Sansa’s. Yet, Sansa had no issue wrapping her hand around Joffrey’s, and he was small enough that his head just barely peeked out of her enclosed fist. His cock was honestly tiny in comparison to her brothers, but Jeyne had told her men would be angered by such truthfulness.

“It’s Big.” Sansa lied, her face scrunched up as if trying to focus on Joffrey's cock. Who looked happy by her praise if nothing else.

“I know,” Joffrey smiled, “Kiss it,” he ordered.

Sansa looked up at her betrothed, seeing if she had heard him right, and Joffrey looked at her expectedly. She hesitated for a moment.

Lowering her lips, she placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her Joffrey’s penis, the clear liquid leaking from the tip gave her an interesting if not unpleasant taste. She heard Joffrey groan, and raised to look at him.

“Keep stroking, he ordered sounding strained.

 

She did so, doing so slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt her golden prince. His breath was quickening, and his hands had returned to paw at her breast. The heat between her thighs was growing, and she knew her smallclothes were damp with her desire.

“Sansa!” Joffrey gasped, his seed shooting forth in great white spurts coating his doublet and her hand, even staining her dress. She looked at the white liquid in surprise, not quite expecting this, and unsure what to do with it.

“Taste it,” Joffrey ordered, his breathing laboured as he looked at her with wild eyes.

She did so, taking on of her fingers that were coated with the prince’s seed and taking it into her mouth, it was salty, but not terrible, she had had worse. It was only a moment of hesitation before she licked all her fingers clean, although she felt some of the liquid dripping down her lip.

He stared at her for a second before smiling, his cock limp and tiny now.

“My beautiful wife,” He smiled, and meant to bring her into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want me to write something, just leave a recommendation, and thank you for reading.


	4. Every Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna and Ned bond over a bottle of Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not related to previous Stories

They sat across from one another in Ned's dusty old chambers, no one ever having bothered to clean them out since he left for the vale four years prior. A bottle of Wine that Lyanna stole for the evening and a few wax candles which smelled of pine were there only other company for the evening

"Do you expect me to believe that Ned?" She could not help but stare at her older brother a bit incredulously, but he refused to meet her gaze. His lightly stubbled cheeks were a curious shade of red as well.

"I expected us never to discuss this," He answered after a moment, he quickly grabbed for the wine Lyanna taking a large mouthful which dripped down his chin. Embarrassed, Ned gave her a heated glare. Honestly, as if it was her fault that he was a maiden.

"I just thought that being best friends with Robert you would have lost your maidenhood ages ago," She laughed at Ned's discomfort, then grabbed the wine from him falling across his lap as she did, perhaps she should not have drunk so much? "How many bastards is he up to now?" She asked, turning her back as she sprawled across him.

"Still one," Ned dismissed quickly, he helped her move, and she sat by his side, closer then proper, but she and Ned have always been close. "You're a maiden as well, so I don't know your laughing."

That killed her good mood, for the most part, it wasn't fair, Brandon could lay with anyone, and no one would question it, but if she lay with a man, she would be damaged goods. "Are you sure about that Ned?" 

Well, she could at least mess with Ned for a bit.

"You've been gone a long time brother, and not all of us are as virtuous as you." She brushed her hand across his cheek, and he flinched away.

"Lyanna, you wouldn't have done something so foolish," He seemed unsure, and his statement was laced with concern "No one would dare take the maidenhood of the Lord of Winterfell's daughter in his castle, not even Aerys is so mad."

"You write, but you love how I love to ride," She came close to his ear and whispered, "In more than one way." The light blush on Ned's cheeks turned full crimson, and he tried to pull away, but she held him close and allowed herself to lean into his chest. "One day I rode to a sawmill with only a nice young man there." The lies came easy and were based on the books she so frequently bought on her visits to White Harbor.

The Conquests of Aegon the Unworthy were some of her favorites, but they lacked passion. Everyone has A Summer was a strange read, and poorly disguised smut, but was kept her company on cold winter nights. Then there was Tales of Winterfell, poorly written but it helped fuel her imagination. Each chapter was a supposedly true story of the Starks of Winterfell and their secret passions. The Story of the Stark Siblings in the Hot Springs, or When one Stark bedded his best friends wife in his castle, even repulsive stories of some Stark girls eagerly playing with direwolves. Those stories sickened her, and they excited her.

"Lyanna," his face was flushed, and he was uncomfortable, she brushed a finger along his chest.

"Do you not wish to hear of how you darling sister was deflowered," She teased, and he said nothing, so she decided to continue with her little fantasy. "It was snowing, and he was kind enough to let me in, so I didn't freeze in the cold." He took the wine from her and drank it.

"I admit to being eager, and he was comely with Grey eyes like yours and hands that were calloused from honest work. I stepped out of my freezing clothes, and I insisted he did much the same," In all Lyanna's fantasies she was in control, the opposite of her reality. She nuzzled in Ned's neck and smelled his scent, almost unfamiliar from his long absence. His hands rested on her side, and slowly the face in her fantasy morphed. She could hear Ned's quickening heartbeat. "He was eager as I, and as well muscled as your darling friend Robert."

"I see," Ned looked away from her, she trailed his chest lazily with a hand, well-muscled he was, but not as obscene as Robert or the Non-existant Saw-Mill worker she was dreaming about.

"If it makes you feel, better his cock was average," The vulgarity of her words briefly shook Ned, but he returned to fake indifference soon. "Still I was nervous, my first time, I didn't know something like that was considered average, so I tried to prepare myself. I used my mouth on him as I used my hand on myself," There was a heat and wetness between her legs, staining her lace panties. Her thighs squeezed together, after Ned, she would catch up on her stories and taker care of her itch."I couldn't fit it all in my mouth," She stuck out her tongue and opened her mouth wide for emphasis. She took the wine back from him without a word. "Do you want to see what I did?"

"Yes," He answered after a moment, Lyanna not expecting an answer smiled a bit.

"Perv," She kissed his cheek, before chastely kissing his lips which shocked them both. "Now let me show you." She moved away from Ned sitting across from him now before starting.

Lyanna licked the tip of the wine bottle, circling the glass ring with her tongue and enjoying the flavor. Ned watched her with wide eyes, and she winked. She continued, taking a bit of the neck of the wine bottle in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. She had practiced this before, generally, with a carved tusk she had bought from White Harbor, but the effect was the same. Without much effort, she relaxed the muscles in her throat and deepthroated the neck of the wine bottle. She removed the bottle from her throat, her saliva still along the bottle. She ordered Ned to drink before continuing her story which he did without hesitating.

"Good boy," She said, stretching her legs and resting her feet on Ned's lap. She wasn't expecting to feel something hard, and certainly not something that big. It was her turn to blush, although Ned did not say anything. "I guess I'm a good storyteller," She said slowly, "I wasn't expecting you to be that excited."

"Neither was I," He drank more wine and offered the bottle, she took it gladly.

"As I was saying," She didn't move her legs, she was quite comfortable. "I prepared myself with my hand while sucking his cock," The words came easy now, "It wasn't long before he led me to the bedroom, Gods Ned it was everything I could have dreamed of. He took me slowly, his cock inched his way inside of me, and I never felt so full. He pumped his hips, and I met him his thrust with my own, I felt ready to burst." She bit her lip and closed her eyes, to imagined the feeling,"We finished together, he splattered his seed all over my belly." She curled her toes, brushing them along her brother's cock which struggled in his trousers.

"Lyanna," He breathed heavily.

"Show it to me," She said, still rubbing him with her feet. She never even realized she could do this, the idea of sweet Ned enjoying was just adding fuel to her fire. "I promise not to touch," She poked his throbbing cock with her toes, which were painted Blue like a whore fresh from Mereen.

"You scrunch up your nose when you lie," He informed her, and she rolled her eyes but filed that information for later.

"Do you care," She smiled, Ned asked for the wine before working on his laces.His hands shook, and she almost offered to it herself before he succeeded. He pulled his trousers and smallclothes down in a quick motion, his cock free stood straight and hard pointing to the ceiling. It was surrounded by thick, coarse hair that covered his balls, the opposite the men in her stories, and even the opposite of herself. She kept herself shaved or at the very least trimmed as was the fashion in White Harbor. His manhood looked thick and long, the tip covered by his foreskin leaked a clear liquid that she almost wanted to taste.

She pressed her foot against his length; he was longer than her foot and even the carved mammoth tusk she used on lonely nights, so thick she doubted she could wrap her hand around. "Your big," she said slowly, she rubbed him up and down with one foot while her other rested on his heavy balls, unsure of her next move. She put a foot on either side of his manhood before moving up and down, massaging his cock diligently, taking extra effort to pull back the foreskin and rub his tip. She couldn't resist, she leaned closer to her brother, she used her pinky to go up along his shaft and stop at his tip, gather the clear fluid he leaked so generously all over feet. She tasted it and found it not entirely unpleasant.

"Let me see you," he asked quietly, and she was happy to oblige him. She pulled away her feet and moved to sit on Ned's bed, he watched her, and when she gestured for him to come forward, he did, sitting before her with his cock still on display. Her smallclothes were soaked through by this point, little more than a damp rag, so she pulled them off through her dress and shimmied them down her legs. She held them in front of Ned who was unable to look away, and she threw them into a corner without thinking.

She exhaled before pulling her dress up and displaying her pussy to Ned, the first man to ever see her in such a state. She was pink and wet to the point she was dripping onto Ned's bed. She was hairless as well. He stood to his full height, looking like a man possessed and she felt an ounce of fear and something else. His lips were on hers in a second, her mouth opened for his tongue and he grabbed her holding her close. His cock pressed against her belly as they fumbled together. They pulled apart, her lips red and swollen as she breathed hard.

He kissed her cheek and moved down to her neck, nuzzled against her skin licking and sucking as he went. She let a soft squeak and shivered as he moved lower still, his head buried in her breasts and his hands grabbing at her teats. He did not ask permission to disrobe her, and it was so unlike Ned but so raw and passionate. Her pale breasts were free and his, he was surprisingly gentle as he licked her and tasted her. He explored every part of her, and his tongue danced on the top of her breast before lowering to the areola, he circled her nippled with his tongue and gently teased it with her fingers. Before kissing her red nipple. Sucking and making her cry out for more. He did one breast then the other. He was enjoying himself and took his time with her, she mewled and twisted under his tender ministrations. He lowered himself to her belly and kissed her navel gently. Her dress was lowered further still as he moved downwards. He kissed above her pussy, and gripped her thighs firmly, her cries were beginning to get loud, and she borrowed Ned's pillow to stifle herself.

"Ned Fuck me!" She ordered with glazed eyes, and Ned met her gaze, the bastard was smirking.

"No, I'm enjoying myself," He said quietly. He licked her thighs first before moving to her pussy. Her pink outer lips felt his finger before his tongue gently tasted her. He proved a patient man, and he made her weight before slipping his tongue into her folds and gently stroking her insides. His stubble tickled. With one hand she held the pillow to her face, and with the other, she pulled his face into her. He sucked on her clit tenderly, and she exploded on him, the build-up he had made left her as she reached a peak she didn't know could be achieved.

Ned pulled away from her and decided to look at him. His face was soaked with her juices, but he seemed happy. He looked her in the eye, sucked on his middle and index finger, then happily dived back into her folds. His fingers entered her slowly, and already she felt herself shake and let out a long moan of pleasure. His hand's fingers curled at her G-Spot, bringing her to another earth-shaking Orgasm. She screamed as her legs curled around his head again.

The door opened, and she covered her face with the pillow on instinct, her heart beat faster as she hears two familiar voices conversing.

"Brandon," Ned shuffled as he stood from between her legs, his cock still dangling from his legs. Either the God's had decided to bless her entire family, or Brandon would have inadequacy issues in the coming weeks she was sure.

"Ned," Brandon's footsteps walked closer, and she silently prayed he wouldn't recognize her. "Hired yourself a whore" The Eldest Stark sibling grabbed at her breast and twisted her nipped, she let out a squeak and could feel him smirk.

"Something like that," Ned's voice was stony. Ned hadn't paid for her, although she did feel like a whore.

"You know me, and you never shared a girl, we have to do that one day," Brandon had continued playing with her breasts with one hand, his experience shows. "Doubt anyone could handle two Starks."

Lyanna wondered what three could accomplice, then decided that hell would welcome her with open arms.

"Aye," Ned Answered merely, conversation evidently not wanted.

"Aye, sorry for bothering you brother, keep at it, and keep down, will you? I thought you were murdering this poor girl." he grabbed at her teats again before exiting, the door closing softly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stories Lyanna mentioned are chapters I either have an Idea for or am working on. Also, I'm also working for a second part of the story in Chapter 1 which will feature a lot of Sansa/Robb. Also, I am thinking about continuing the Story in Chapter 2. The idea being that Theon tries to hook with Arya out of revenge and gets shot down repeatedly in various situations.
> 
> I also have a request for "Or really smutty fic where Jon Snow marries Roslin Frey instead of Robb and they both a virgins?;)" Which will be done sooner rather than later
> 
> BTW, Ned knew Lyanna was lying to him the entire time but was having fun with the Story, He say's "you always scrunch your nose when you lie" to indicate this.
> 
> As Always, If you have a story you want me to write, just leave your suggestion in the comments. Thank all y'all who read and enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think


End file.
